


It’s 1 AM, I Just Wanna Sleep

by AvatarAbby



Category: AtLA - Fandom, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Late at Night, Married Life, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22900249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarAbby/pseuds/AvatarAbby
Summary: After a long day of work, Katara just wants to sleep. So it’s very annoying when Aang wakes her up at one in the morning to ask philosophical questions.
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 70





	It’s 1 AM, I Just Wanna Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> My first posted work! Please go easy on me! Also, I don’t own ATLA and all that other disclaimer stuff.

Katara was exhausted.  
She had spent the whole day at the new Republic City Hospital- setting up the rooms, giving healing lessons to the nurses, helping the occasional sick person who stumbled in, not realizing they hadn’t officially opened yet. The water bender loved her work and she knew what she was doing would help the city for generations to come. But she was only just one person, and at the end of the day, she was wiped out, often going to sleep the second her face hit the pillow and not waking up until she had no choice to.  
Which was why she was going to kill whoever was waking her up now.  
“Katara!” Aang whispered loudly into her ear as he continued to shake her awake. “Come on, get up.”  
“What Time is it?”  
A blush of guilt bloomed on the Avatar’s face. “It’s one in the morning. But that’s not important. I needed to talk to you.”  
“Why? Is there something wrong?”  
“What do you thinks gonna happen when we die?”  
Katara moved her body onto her other side so she could give her husband a glare. “Are you serious?”  
“Yes. I wanna know what will happen.”  
Katara tossed to face the wall again, hoping she could shut this down quickly so she her sleep wouldn’t be ruined. “Aang, we aren’t going to die for at least a few more decades. I think this conversation can wait a few more hours. Now go to sleep.”  
“I won’t be able to sleep while this is bugging me.”  
“That sounds like a you problem.”  
“Please, Katara.”  
“Hey, Roku is dead. Why don’t you consult him. He doesn’t need to sleep and will have more advice then I ever could.”  
“I want to talk to you.”  
“And I want to be able to get through tomorrow without passing out from exhaustion. You are making that farther and farther away from reality with every second you keep me up.”  
“Fine, I’ll give it a try.” The air bender rose from their bed and went to the nightstand. Katara’s back was turned, but she knew he was reaching for his meditation beads. She heard him walk out of their bedroom and close the door.  
Finally, she thought, I can sleep. She drifted back into the gentle embrace of slumber.  
Only to be waken up twenty minutes later.  
“He wouldn’t tell me!!!”  
Still delirious from being pulled out of sleep so immediately, Katara asked, “huh?”  
“Roku! I asked him what happens when we die and all he said was, and I quote, ‘some mysteries are better left unsolved till death.’ What does that mean?!?”  
“You are gonna find out sooner than you expected if you don’t let me go to sleep.”  
It was obvious from his tone that Aang was beginning to spiral. “I mean, it can’t be good if he doesn’t feel he should tell me. If it was all fine, he would have just told me so and that would’ve been that. This means it’s bad, but how bad is i-“  
“Aang!” Katara snapped, pulling herself upright. “What is going on?”  
“It’s like I said, Roku told me-“  
“I know what Roku said. But this obviously isn’t just about him. Something or someone has put this idea in your head that you have to solve the great mystery of the afterlife right now. So, come on, spit it out.”  
Aang sighed and began, “You know how I’ve been reading Avatar Kuruks’ journals.”  
Katara nodded.  
“After his fiancé, Ummi, died, he started to write a lot about his concerns with the afterlife. He was worried that due to his position as the Avatar, he would get separated from the rest of humanity in death and would never get to see Ummi again. And that made me wonder about us.”  
“Oh.”  
Aang fiddled with his meditation beads as he continued to speak. “Even now, we still don’t know what’s gonna happen after I die. I mean, we know I will be reincarnated into the next nation in the cycle, but we don’t know what’s going to happen to me, personally.”  
“That doesn’t mean it will be different from everyone else.”  
“But the whole purpose of there being an Avatar is to have someone different than everyone else. I’m supposed to think of the world as a whole and how it fits into the spirit world. I’m supposed to have no loyalty to one nation or section of bending. So there’s a real possibility that where I go might be different than you.”  
Katara took her husbands’ hand in hers and looked directly into his eyes. “Aang, if we aren’t together in the next life, would that make this life any less valuable?”  
Aang immediately responded, “of course not.”  
“Exactly. Because the life we’ve built as a couple isn’t contingent on that. The love we have is special, and I do believe we are going to be together again after we die. But even if we weren’t, I wouldn’t change a single thing.”  
Aang smiled. “Me neither.”  
“Well, on second thought, I probably should’ve married someone who would actually let me sleep.”  
The Avatar laughed, “Okay, okay. Message received. I won’t bother you anymore.”  
“Oh, you are gonna do more than that. Tomorrow, you are picking me up from work and taking me out to dinner.”  
“But me and Sokka were going to see a pro-bending match!”  
Katara sank back down into bed and pulled the covers over herself. “Well, than maybe you should’ve woken up Sokka at one in the morning and asked him questions dealing with his mortality. Tomorrow, seven o’ clock, don’t be late.”  
Aang followed suit, also pulled the covers over himself and put his arm around his wife. “It will be the greatest joy of my life.”


End file.
